Masuk kedunia Naruto
by Osaka the Japan
Summary: Maaf saya penulis baru, mohon maklumi
1. Chapter 1

Nimaru adalah anak yang mempunyai rambut merah. Kadang teman-temannya mengejek dia rambut tomat.

Dan mata birunya dkatakan bahwa dia orang asing.

Pada hari minggu, Nimaru sedang berjalan-jalan.

dia sedang ingin membeli makanan di Super Market.

Tiba-tiba ada lubang yang menariknya yang membuatnya kaget sekali.

"AAAAA!" Teriak Nimaru ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja dia ada didunia yang aneh.

"Tunggu, kenapa ini mirip dengan tempat kartun Naruto ya? Hmm... Ah tidak mungkin!" Kata nimaru histeris.

"Anda tidak apa-apa non..." Tanya seorang laki-laki seketika terdiam melihat orang yang ditanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..." Kata Nimaru.

Lalu Nimaru berdiri dia sudah ada dihadapan laki-laki dewasa, berambut putih, mata sebelah yang diutup, dan memakai masker.

"Kakashi, tidak mungkin... AAA! Dunia apakah ini?!" Kata Nimaru tidak percaya dia sudah dihadapan tokoh kartun yang dia sukai.

Laki-laki dewasa yang bernama Hatake Kakashi menatap tajam Nimaru.

"Kushina? Kenapa kau hidup. Bukankah..." Kata Kakashi tidak percaya yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kushina, a-aku bukan Kushina. Kushina kan ibunya Naruto.

Di serial 'Naruto Shippuden' namaku itu Nimaru paman.

Paman cosplaynya Kakashi? Mirip sekali." Jawab Nimaru.

"O-oh tapi kau sangat mirip. Aku Kakashi bukan Cosplay. Apa itu cosplay?" Kata Kakashi lalu bertanya.

"Cosplay adalah orang yang memakai baju, berdandan, menuruti wajah tokoh yang dia sukai." Kata Nimaru.

Kakashi terdiam sejanak. "Sejak kapan aku jadi tokoh kartun? Kurasa aku tidak pernah masuk dalam movie,"

Tanya Kakashi. "E, paman belum tahu? Sejak waktu aku masih sekolah dasar sampai sekarang.

Mungkin aneh. Tapi di kota kami anda adalah tokoh yang dulunya bermurid dengan Namikaze Minato Yondaime Kazekage, diserial Naruto.

Dan akhirnya kartun itu disukai banyak orang." Jelas Nimaru.

"_Tidak mungkin anak ini tahu tentang masa laluku, aku yakin itu._

_ Aku harus melaporkan ini kepada hokage ketiga."_ Gumam Kakashi.

"Nimaru, kau disini dulu. Aku ingin pergi sebentar."Kata Kakashi langsung pergi meninggalkan Nimaru.

"A, tapi... Huh..." Keluh Nimaru. Kemudian Nimaru bersandar di pohon Sakura. "Kenapa aku disini?bagaimana ini.

Disini rasanya aneh sekali. Bayangkan, aku masuk kedalam dunia Naruto. Tidak mungkin kan Nimaru?" Kata Nimaru kepada dirinya sendiri

**Ditempat lain**

Kakashi menuju ruang hokage ketiga "Mohon maaf Hokage-sama. Aku melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang bernama Nimaru.

Dia sangat mirip dengan Kushina. Dari ujung kaki sampai rambut, juga sama.

Dia juga mengetahui tentang masa lalu ku." Lapor Kakashi.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sandaime. "Di pintu gerbang konoha."Jawab Kakashi.

"Antarkan aku kesana. Cepat." Kata Sandaime. "Baik Hokage-sama" Kata Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu dia Hokage-sama."kata Kakashi.

"Oh itu dia. Memang mirip sekali. Apa yang telah terjadi?. tidak mungkin, anak itu mirip sekali." Kata Sandaime tidak percaya.

Lalu Sandaime menegur anak tersebut.

"Hei nak, kemarilah." Kata Sandaime. _"A, Sandaime? guru dari tiga Sannin legendaris sekaligus Hokage, ada disini. _

_Apa sekarang ada Cosplay Naruto?"_ Gumam Nimaru.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

halo saya penulis baru disini. Jadi, tolong dimaklumi bila ada penulisan yang tidak dipahami.

Tolong komentarya dan saran. Makasih buat yang baca


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maaf kalau tidak jelas bagi para pembaca

"Hah, tidak mungkin kenapa mirip kalau cosplay?! Ibu... tolonglah aku...! kenapa aku ada disini _"

Teriak Nimaru berlari kearah hutan yang ditumbuhi banyak semak.

Semakin jauh Nimaru berlari dan akhirnya suaranya tidak terdengar lagi.

"Kenapa dia malah lari? Padahal Hokage sama hanya menegurnya." Bisik seorang wanita tua kepada temannya.

"Iya, kenapa dia malah lari. Ah sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." Jawab temannya.

"_Kenapa anak itu malah lari. Apa aku mengejutkannya?"_ Kata Sandaime dalam hati.

"Hokage-sama." Kata Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Saindaime.

"Ya, ayo kita pergi. Soal anak itu nanti besok saja." Jawab Sandaime.

"Ba-baik." Kata Kakashi. Setelah itu Kakashi dan Sandaime pergi

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Tempat apa ini. Kenapa aku ada disini? Lalu, dimana aku akan tidur? Uang ini saja tidak laku disini.

" Kata Nimaru membayangkan semua itu. 'Kriuk' "Aduh sakit, lapar..." Kata Nimaru tidak tahan lagi untuk makan.

"Apakah ada makanan disini?" Tanya Nimaru. Nimaru mengelilingi seluruh pohon yang ada dihutan.

"Bisa dimakan tidak ya?" Kata Nimaru melihat ada buah yang unik. "Mudaha tidak beracun." Kata Nimaru.

"Hmm... Enak, tidak beracun." Kata Nimaru yang sudah merasa sakit perutnya sedikit berkurang.

Dia melihat hari mulai gelap alias sudah gelap sedari tadi "Hoammm... Ah disini saja ..."

Kata Nimaru mengantuk. Lalu, menghempaskan diri kehamparan rumput.

**Skip Time**

"Hoamm...! hah..." Kata Nimaru malas.

Nimaru berdiri untuk melihat matahari. "Sudah pagi... Hoam..." Kata Nimaru menguap.

"Sebaiknya aku harus menemukan air, badanku bau sekali..." Kata Nimaru. Nimaru akhirnya berlari kekanan, kekiri.

Kemudian dia pasrah. Dia tidak menemukan sumber mata air.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara air 'brush..' "Huh?" Kata Nimaru menengok kebelakang.

Dia terbelalak. Ternyata dibalik pohon besar yang iya sandari, ada sebuah air terjun yang disamping kirinya terdapat patung hokage pertama dan disamping kirinya terdapat

Patung Uchiha Mandara. "Tidak mungkin... Ini, ini mimpi. Tapi kenapa ini begitu nyata untuk dilihat." Kata Nimaru kaget sekali.

_"Tapi biarlah... Kenapa aku harus takut? tidak ada gunanya." _Gumam nya langsung menuju air terjun itu. Nimaru mengambil sedikit air ketangannya dan diminumnya.

Setelah cukup meminum, Nimaru melihat disekitarnya. "Ah, tidak ada orang." Kata Nimaru. Lalu Nimaru mandi di air terjun tersebut.

**Skip Time**

Selesai mandi dan mengeringkan pakaiannya yang tadinya basah, Nimaru langsung memakai bajunya dan meninggalkan air terjun itu.

_"Aneh..." _Gumamnya setelah meninggalkan air terjun Konoha. Hari mulai siang. _"Sebaiknya aku olah raga saja. Biar saja sudah siang."_ gumamnya lagi.

Kemudian Nimaru olah raga, Seperti berlari. Tiba-tiba ada bunyi 'kresk' bunyi dahan yang berbunyi.

Nimaru mendongkak keatas untuk melihat keatas.

Nimaru melihat seorang laki-laki berbaju elastis, berambut mirip mangkok, dan mempunyai alis yang tebal.

"Huh, Permisi! Anda sedang apa diatas. Saya Nimaru. Kenapa anda meloncat-loncat didahan pohon?" Tanya Nimaru.

Laki-laki itupun berhenti meloncat dan menghampiri Nimaru. "Rock lee?" Kata Nimaru tidak percaya.

"E, dari mana kau tahu namaku. Aku sedang olah raga siang.

Oh ya, kau orang baru ya disini? Ngomong-ngomong matamu mirip dengan Naruto.

" Kata Laki-laki bernama Rock Lee. "A-a, I-iya. Memangnya kenapa? Jangan anggap mataku mirip orang Inggris atau orang barat." Jawab Nimaru sedikit gugup.

"Huh, mirip mata Orang Inggris? matamu biasa-biasa saja.

Biarpun matamu biru mirip Naruto" Kata Rock Lee.

"O-oh, Terimakasih. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Nimaru Panggil saja aku Nima atau Maru." Kata Nimaru memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Rock Lee tidak apa-apakan aku memperkenalkan namaku biarpun kau sudah tahu namaku. Panggil saja aku Lee." Kata Lee membalas.

"Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kalian mirip diserial Naruto Shippuden?" Tanya Nimaru.

"Sejak kapan Naruto punya Flim?" Tanya Rock Lee.

"Huh, itu sudah lama sejak tahu... ee... Entahlah." Jawab Nimaru.

Rock Lee mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda tidak paham.

"Ah sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Oh ya, kamu mau jadi temanku?" Tanya Nimaru.

"Tentu saja boleh. Hehe," Kata Rock Lee dengan senang hati.

"Kau ingin ikut denganku?" Kata Rock Lee Terseyum lebar. "Kemana?" Tanya Nimaru. " Ikut saja." Kata Rock Lee.

"Hei teman-teman, aku dapat teman baru. Namanya Nimaru." Kata Rock Lee meperkenalkan Nimaru kepada Tenten dan Neji.

"Huh? Matanya mirip Naruto. Apa jangan-jangan kau kembarannya Naruto?" Tanya Tenten mendekati Nimaru.

"A-aku bukan kembarannya, Sungguh." Jawab Nimaru. "Oh kukira kau kembarannya." Kata Tenten. "Kau pastisatu clan dengan Naruto itu kan?" Tanya Neji dingin.

_"Oh ya ampun benar dugaanku. Pasti aku terperosok kedimensi lain." _Kata Nimaru dalam hati. "A-aku bukan satu clan dengan Naruto." Kata Nimaru meyakinkan.

"Hmmmm..." Kata Neji. "Kenapa Neji?" Tanya Tenten. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya datar langsung meninggalkan Tenten, Rock Lee, dan Nimaru.

"Ayo Nimaru, akan aku perkenalkan kau pada tema-temanku dan guruku." Kata Rock Lee bersemangat.

Di jalan aku melihat seorang anak berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan mempunyai tiga garis coretan dipipi.

"Ayo, aku perkenalkan kau dengan Naruto." Kata Rock Lee menarik tanganku ke arah Naruto.

" Tapi..." Kata Nimaru terpotong kalimatnya saat sudah ada dihadapan Naruto.

"Hei Naruto. Lihat ini teman baruku, Namanya Nimaru. Matanya miripkan dengan mu?" Kata Rock Lee.

"E?! Kenapa matanya mirip denganku? Siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Naruto kaget.

"A-aku Nimaru. Aku berasal dari Tokyo. Mataku ini memang seperti ini." Jawab Nimaru sedikit gugup.

"A, oh.." Kata Naruto. "Oh ya, Rock Lee. Menurutmu rambutku ini jelek tidak." Tanya Nimaru kepada Rock Lee.

"Tidak, kurasa malah bagus." Jawab Rock Lee. "Perkenalkan namaku Nimaru." Kata Nimaru memperkenalkan diri.

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Naruto. "Eh Naruto maukah kamu jadi temanku?" Tanya Nimaru.

" Te-teman?" Tanya Naruto. "Iya teman. Mau tidak jadi temanku." Kata Nimaru tersenyum. "Boleh." Kata Naruto.

"Ayo aku akan memperkenalkan kamu pada guruku." Kata Rock Lee menarik tangan Nimaru.

Nimaru POV

Dia mau membawaku kegurunya. Pasti Gai hah...

"Nah ini dia tempat guruku." Kata Rock Lee.

Aku melihat rumahnya terbuat dari kayu tapi kokoh. Rumah itu bertemakan Japan Home Clasicc.

"Gai-sensei. Aku punya teman baru!" Kata Rock Lee berteriak. Dan aku melihat seseorang yang keluar. Ya Gai guru Rock Lee aku menatap Gai.

Begitu pula guru Gai menatap tajam aku.

Nimaru end POV

"Kushina?" Tanya Gai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Guru, dia namanya Nimaru, bukan Kushina," Kata Rock Lee.

"Tapi mirip sekali." Kata guru Gai. " Namaku Nimaru paman, bukan Kushina." Kata Nimaru kesal.

"A, oh. Hei nak kau itu berasal dari mana. Kenapa kamu mirip dengan Kushina." Kata guru Gai. "Aku berasal dari Tokyo. Dan tiba-tiba lubang hitam menarikku kesini.

Wajahku memang seperti ini. Jangan anggap aku Kushina." Kata Nimaru menjelaskan.

"Rock Lee, boleh pinjam temanmu sebentar?" Tanya guru Gai. "Boleh. Tapi jangan lama-lama guru." Kata Rock Lee.

Lalu guru Gai membawa Nimaru ketempat ruang hokage.

"Ada yang ingin menemui anda Hokage-sama." Kata seorang Jounin. "Persilahkan masuk." Kata Sandaime.

"Silahkan Masuk!" Kata seorang Jounin mempersilahkan masuk. Kemudia guru Gai masuk dengan Nimaru.

"A,..." Kata Saindaime terkaget-kaget siapa yang di bawa guru Gai. "Hokage-sam ini adalah teman dari muridku namanya Nimaru. Dia sangat mirip dengan Kushina.

Dia bilang kalau dia berasal dari tokyo. dan dia tiba-tiba terperosok kelubang hitam dan akhirnya dia ada disini." Terang guru Gai

"O-oh. Hei nak, kau ingin masuk ke Academy Konoha? itu pun kalau kau mau."Kata Sandaime. "Boleh?" Kata Nimaru. "Boleh saja." Kata Sandaime. _"Karena aku sudah termasuk kedunia naruto_. _Aku tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengubah masa lalu sedihnya."_ Tekat Nimaru dalam hati.

"Maaf Hokage-sama. Bolehkah aku menjadi keluarga Naruto? Dia terlihat kesepian." Kata Nimaru. "A, Kesepian? Baik nanti aku bisa mengatur. Tapi apa kau mau menjadi saudaranya dan menyamar sebagai Uzumaki Kushina dan melakukan untu membermu kekuatan mungkin akan sakit." Kata Sandaime. " Ba-baiklah." Kata Nimaru

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

mau Reviwe ? Tolong komentar, saras, dan kritik. Kalau ada yang tidak jelas mohon maaf

ya?

oh ya, tunggu Chapter berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Mohon maklumi tulisan saya, saya berterimakasih atas saran kalian.

Chapter 3

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak punya rumah. Bajuku itupun Cuma ini."

Kata Nimaru sambil memperlihatkan bajunya yang dia pakai semalam.

Sandaime merasa iba, akhirnya menyuruh seorang jounin untuk membelikan Nimaru baju serta kebutuhannya.

Setelah selesai Nimaru sangat berterimakasih kepada Sandaime seraya memberi hormat *Bukan hormat pancasila*.

Dan akhirnya Nimaru diantar salah seorang jounin suruhan Sandaime untuk memberikannya tempat tinggal.

Setelah itu jounin tersebut berkata. "Ini sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalmu. Ini baju, kunci rumah, makanan, dan peralatan yang akan kau butuhkan." Kata Jounin tersenyum. " Paman, katakan kalau aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Hokage-sama." Kata Nimaru senyum sambil memberi hormat dan langsung menuju tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

**Keesokan harinya**

Nimaru bangun pagi-pagi, mandi, berpakaian, Kemudian sarapan.

Setelah sarapan, Nimaru ingin melihat matahari di pagi hari.

Setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, dia sudah ditunggu seseorang yang punya 1 goresan dihidung nya.

"Guru Iruka?!" Katanya terkejut, matanya terbelalak, dan mulutnya sudah ternganga lebar.

"Nak, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau tahu namaku. Padahal aku belum bilang na…."

Belum sempat Iruka mengatakan 'namaku' Tapi dia melihat Nimaru, membuatnya sangat-sangat terkejut.

Pupil mata guru Iruka mengecil, dan menatap tajam Nimaru. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu…"

Kata Nimaru ketakutan saat melihat sikap guru Iruka seperti itu. "Sangat mirip dengan namanya Kushina.

" Kata Iruka tak percaya apa yang dia lihat. "Tapi aku itu…." Kata-kata Nimaru terputus.

Nimaru teringat kata-kata hokage ke 3 bahwa dia harus menyamar sebagai Kushina. "Heh.."

Kata Nimaru Kesal sambil menendang batu-batuan yang ada disekitarnya. "Paman kemari untuk apa?" Kata Nimaru menatap bingung guru Iruka.

"A-aku disuruh untuk mengantarmu kesekolah barumu." Jawab guru Iruka yang masih shock.

"Oh tunggu dulu paman. Aku ingin mengambil peralatanku dulu."

Kata Nimaru langsung masuk kedalam lagi untuk mengambil peralatannya.

Kemudia Nimaru sudah siap untuk kesekolah barunya.

"Paman, aku sudah siap." Kata Nimaru dengan tatapan ceria dan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Baiklah… Ayo." Kata guru Iruka. "Nah, inilah sekolah barumu." Kata guru Iruka tersenyum.

"Baik," Kata Niamaru senang. "Nah kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo kemari Kushina."

Kata Iruka memanggil nama Nimaru. Lalu ada seorang perempuan bermata biru-sebiru lautan dan berambut semerah tomat.

"Nah perkenalkan dirimu nak." Kata guru Iruka. "Selamat pagi semua, namaku Uzumaki Kushina.

Alamat rumahku Blok 1 Jl. Konoha. Rumahku yang di depannya ada pohon Sakura kecil.

Makanan yang kusukai buah-buahan dan sayuk-sayuran. Kalau tidak ada sayuran aku tidak mau makan."

Kata Nimaru sedikit berbohong diakhiri dengan senyum ceria lima jari.

Guru Iruka mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Nimaru, membuatnya gemas.

Apalagi mukanya yang ceria dan hiper akktif. "Nah, silahkan duduk disamping Naruto."

Kata guru Iruka seraya menunjukkan tempat duduknya. Kemudian Nimaru menuju tempat duduknya.

Lalu duduk disamping Naruto. "Hai Naruto, maaf soal nama. itulah namaku yang sebenarnya."

Sapa Nimaru sedikit berbohong, dengan wajah ceria. "Hai juga." Kata Naruto. "Pst… Pst… Kushina!..."

Kata laki-laki dibelakangnya. Nimaru menengok kebelakan untuk melihat siapa yang menegurnya.

"Rock Lee?" Bisiknya kepada Rock Lee. "Hehehe, eh namamu sebenarnya Kushina ya, nanti istirahat kita main yuk?"

Kata Rock Lee bersemangat. "I-iya." Kata Nimaru.

"Nah sekarang guru punya soal untuk kalian. Ini jenis mata apa?" Kata guru Iruka menunjukkan gambar pola mata merah berbentuk suriken dan berwarna merah.

"Aku tahu guru. Itu adalah mata rahasia clan Uchiha mata itu namanya Mangekyo Sharingan.

memungkinkan pengguna untuk mengontrol monster rubah berekor 9. Pengguna Mangekyo Sharingan bisa melakukan 3 jurus yaitu:

Tsukiyomi adalah jurus untuk menjebak lawan dalam dimensi lain yang dikendalikan oleh pemilik Mangekyou Sharingan tersebut.

Amaterasu adalah jurus api hitam (api dari neraka) yang melahap apapun yang dilewatinya.

Susano'o adalah teknik yang akan memanggil "monster" yang akan selalu mengikuti dan melindungi pemilik Mangekyou Sharingan tersebut. Semua serangan akan ditangkis oleh monster Susano'o ini bahkan dapat menyerang dengan pedang penyegelnya, Totsuka." Kata Nimaru dengan muka serius mengatakan secara rinci.

Guru Iruka terkejut, matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Nimaru (anggap saja sekarang Nimaru Kushina) hanya sebatas

anak-anak tapi sudah bisa mengetahui jurus-jurus mata rahasia clan Uchiha.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu semuanya nak? Belajar dari mana kamu?" Tanya guru Iruka penasaran.

"Tidak usah ditanya aku tahu dari mana. Aku sudah tahu sejarah hokage 1, 2, 3 dan 4 dan aku sudah tahu apa yang akan

terjadi dimasa depan nanti." Jelas Kushina bangga kepada dirinya.

Tidak sia-sia di menonton Naruto Shippuden episode 330 *digampar sang Author*.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Iruka kaget atas jawaban Kushina. "Jangan berbicara dikelas ini.

Nanti orang fokus kearahku dan guru." Jawab Kushina tersenyung sungging.

Iruka melihat anak-anak teerbegong-begong mendengarkan percakapan guru Iruka dan Kushina sedari tadi.

Apalagi Uchiha Sauke, yang mendengar tentang rahasia mata clan dirinya tak percaya akan penjelasa Kushina tentang

rahasia mata Sharingan clannya. "Ba-baiklah kalian boleh istirahat." Kata guru Iruka keluar kelas.

Lalu ketika istirahat Ino dan Sakura mendatangi Kushina yangmasih duduk di tempatnya.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja aku Sakura." Kata sakura memperkenalkan dirinya sambil

tersenyum ceria. "Hai, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja aku Ino."

Kata Ino tersenyum lebar juga memperkenalkan diri. "Salam kenal." Jawab Kushina.

"Kau clan Uzumaki ya?" Tanya Sakura. "I-iya." Kata Kushina berbohong. "Oh iya, darimana kau tahu tentang mata rahasia

clan Uchiha?" Tanya Ino. "Iya." Kata Sakura juga. "Rahasia" Kata Kushina.

Kemudian Kushina berjalan keluar menemui Rock Lee. "Lee maaf. Hari ini aku tidak bisa bermain bersamamu.

Mungkin nanti sore. Oh ya, aku mau menemui Naruto dulu ya?" Kata Kushina kearah Naruto.

"Baik lah Kushina-Chan!" Kata Rock Lee dari kejauhan.

"Hei Naruto, bolehkanh aku menemanimu disaat kau kesepian dan minta perhatian orang-orang?" Tanya Kushina.

Mendengar perkataan Kushina. Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih.

"Sudahlah Naruto, tidak apa-apa. Apa ku ceritakan seorang anak yang sama kehidupannya dengan mu?"

Kata Kushina tersenyum untuk menghiburnya. "Memangnya apa ceritanya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Nah dengarkan baik-baik, dulu didesa Suna ada seorang wanita yang sedang melahirkan anak, anak yang dilahirkannya laki-laki. Saat dilahirkan dia sangat menggemaskan.

Saat ibunya tersenyum memeluknya, sayangnya ibunya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Akhirnya adik ayahnya yang merawat. Nama laki-laki itu Sabaku Gaara.

Dia hidup tanpa cinta kasih sayang orang tuanya.

Ayahnya sebagai pemimpin desa Suna tidak pernah menengok anaknya.

Sabaku Gaara sering dijauhi semua orang, dianggap monster, ditatap tajam, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mau berteman

dengannya. Itu karena dia mempunyai monster berekor 1 didalam tubuhnya.

Jadi Naruto jangan bersedih, masih ada yang mau berteman dengan mu." Kata Kushina mengakhiri kisahnya.

"Kasihan sekali dia..." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya yang tersa sakit menusuk.

"Naruto kau boleh kerumahku kalau kau mau. Kita akan bermain petak umpat bersama Rock Lee."

Kata Kushina menawarkan. "Boleh?" Tanya Naruto mengusap air matanya. "Tentu." Kata Kushina.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

REVIWE?

Tunggu Chap berikutnya. Saran dan komentarnya ya...

ngantuk nih Hooam..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Masuk Kedunia Naruto**

.

.

.

.

Warning: tidak jelas dan tidang nyambung

.

.

.

.

© Masahi Kishimoto

**_ **Setelah pulang dari academy Konoha Kagure.

.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya aku pulang..." Kata Kushina menghempaskan dirinya kekasur. _"Oh iya, ya. Nanti_ _sore aku ingin berkeliling dulu keluar. Siapa tahu bertemu Rock Lee untuk main petak umpat_." Gumam Nimaru dalam hati. Lalu Nimaru mengganti pakaiannya.

Kushina POV

Huh... ternyata membosankan juga kalau tidak ada orang tuaku disini. Aku dengan lesu ke ruang tamu. Kulihat sekitarku. Terasa suram, sepi, dan hening. Ku ingat dulu, waktu aku belum masuk kedunia Naruto. Dirumahku selalu dihiasi canda dan tawa adik, kakak, ayah, dan ibuku. Terkadang dulu berebut menonton acara kesukaan. Sekarang setelah masuk kedunia ini. Rasanya sepi sekali.

Jam berapa sekarang ya? Kulirik jam dinding. Oh, masih jam 14:55. Tidur satu jam mungkin membuatku lebih baik. Aku pergi kekamar dengan gontai, lalu menghempaskan diri kekasur yang menurutku empuk.

Kushina End POV

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

"Hoamm..." Kata Nimaru mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kushina bangkit dari tembat tidurnya dan segera mandi, ganti baju, dan sarapan. Kushina melirik jam dinding nya. Jam dindinya sudah menunjukkan jam 16:55. Kemudian Kushina keluar dari rumahnya untuk berkeliling desa. Setelah lama berkeliling, Kushina menemukan Rock Lee sedang bersama gurunya sedang berlatih. "Selamat sore Lee." Kata Kushina tersenyum. "Kushina-chan ya? Guru, boleh aku bermain dengannya?"Kata Rock Lee dengan mata memohon. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku akan lomba lari dulu dengan Kakashi." Kata guru Gai menunjukkan gigi putih. " Terimakasih guru." Kata Rock Lee memberi hormat kepada guru Gain. Kemudian kearah Kushina. "Ada apa?" Tanya Rock Lee tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain." Kata Kushina tersenyum ceria.

"Bermain apa?" Tanya Rock Lee dengan tatapan bingung khas anak-anak. "Bermain petak umpet, kau mau main?" Kata Kushina menawarkan. " Baiklah... Dimana kita akan bermain petak umpet?" Tanya Rock Lee. "Dihutan Konoha. Tapi kita harus menemui Naruto. Aku akan mengajaknya juga." Kata Kushina menarik tangang Rock Lee. Kemudian Kushina bertanya kepada Rock Lee dimana rumah Naruto. "Oh rumah Naruto?" Kata Rock Lee menatap Kushina. Kushina mengangguk. Kemudia Rock Lee menarik tangan Kushina ke rumah Naruto. "Ini dia." Kata Rok Lee tersenyum lebar. "Hosh.. hosh... Te-terimakasih Lee." Kata Kushina berkecak pinggang kewalahan karena Rock Lee berlari cepat. 'tok, tok, tok' Kushina mengetok rumah Naruto. "Tunggu," Kata seseorang didalam rumah menuju pintu. 'krek' pintu rumah Naruto terbuka. " Ya ampun!" Itulah yang Kushina katakan saat Naruto membuka pintunya. Bagaimana tidak. Plastik-plastik berserakan di lantai –lantai rumah Nauto, lalu, Ramen basi yang tergeletak dibawah lemari, baju berserakan, botol susu bekas yang ada di samping ramen basi. " E, Kushina-Chan?" Kata Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "E, selamat sore Naruto. Tadi aku ingin mengajakmu bermain. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir... Lebih baik aku membersihkan rumahmu." Kata Kushina melirik semua isi rumah Naruto. "A, maaf kalau rumahku berantakan." Kata Naruto tersenyum kecut sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak apa-apa. Lee boleh aku minta kau membantuku untuk membersihkan rumah Naruto? Sekalian melati otot tanganmu." Kata Kushina memohon sambil tersenyum. "Baik, untuk melatih ototku juga lumayan." Kata Rock Lee tersenyum ala guru Gai.

Skip Time

Waktu demi waktu telah berlalu. Sekarang saatnya ujian terakhir untuk mendapatkan lambang Konoha. Didalam kelas academy Konoha...

" Uzumaki Naruto!" Kata guru Iruka memanggil nama Naruto. Kushina yang dulu pernah menonton episode ini hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat. " Kau kenapa Kushina-san?" Tanya Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa." Kata Kushina masih memejamkan matanya. Naruto sudah ada dihadapan guru Iruka. "Tunjukkan jurus perubahanmu." Kata guru Iruka tegas menatap tajam Naruto. "Seksi Non Jutsu!" Kata Naruto seketika berubah menjadi perempuan tak berbaju. "E, HAAAAA"Kata guru Iruka berteriak dan mengeluarkan darah dihidung yang banyak/ mimisan. "Ha, ha, ha. Guru Iruka mimisan!" Teriak Naruto. Seisi kelas dibuat kaget berteriak olwh Naruto. Kecuali Kushina yang masih saja menutup mata. " Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Kushina gemetar. "Selesai apa?" Tanya Ino. "Apakah Naruto sudah di tes?" Kata Kushina. "Iya sudah, oh, jadi karena itu kau menutup mata. Dari mana kau tahu Naruto akan memakai jurus itu? Dia tadi dimarahi habis-habisan oleh guru Iruka. Parahnya lagi dia tidak lulus." Kata Ino menjawab. "Oh, sudah. A-aku tahu larena aku pernah melihatnya. Na-naruto tidak lulus aku sudah tahu akan jadi begini." Kata Kushina membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan tertunduk lesu. "Uzumaki Kushina!" Kata guru Iruka memanggil. "A-aku tidak punya kekuatan." Kata Kushina jujur. "E, benarkah? Sudahlah." Kata guru Iruka dengan tatapan aneh kearah Kushina.

Skip Time

.

.

.

Saat Pengumuman kelulusan ujian, banyak yang lulus. Uchiha Sasuke juga lulus. Banyak yang mengagumi Sasuke. Semuanya sangat senang, karena lulus. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Kushina tidak ingin mengubah takdir Naruto saat disuruh gurunya yang jahat mencuri gulungan yang berisikan jurus-jurus terlarang dan rahasia. Karena nanti Iruka akan memberikan lambang konohanya kepada Naruto.

SKIP TME

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

.

.

"Eh, bocah tengik itu lulus." Kata seorang yang juga sudah lulus. "Hm, hm." Kata salah seorang temannya mengangguk. "Dasar bodoh." Kata Sasuke menatap lurus kearah Naruto. Dia duduk dengan tenang. "Bodoh? heh berengsek. Mau kupukul kau!" Kata Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan mendengus kesal  
ketika disebut 'bodoh'. Naruto dengan tidak sopan menginjak meja Sasuke. Alhasil Naruto diatas meja Sasuke  
menatap tajam Sasuke. "Grrr.." Kata Naruto marah. "Hn" Kata Sasuke juga menatap tajam Naruto. Namun  
ada seorang laki-laki yang sengaja menyenggol Naruto. Alhasil Naruto _ *sensor ah. tak usah diketik.  
Kalian tahukan apa yang terjadi, kan wajah mereka berdekatan sambil menatap tajam, pasti kalau kesenggol bisa hiii*  
"Hoek!Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidaknya jijik. "Itu perkataan yang harusnya kuucapkan!"  
Kata Sasuke juga mual dan menjulurkan lidah jijik. "Beraninya Kau!" Teriak sakura menuju kearah Naruto dengan mengepalkan tangan.  
"SIALAN!" Kata Sakura mendaratkan pukulanya kepipi Naruto. "KHAAAA!" Teriak Naruto terlempar dan kesakitan.  
"Hosh.. Hosh... Hosh... Kalau kau seperti itu lagi akan kubunuh kau Naruto!" Kata Sakura marah sekali  
Sakura, sabar. Naruto tidak sengaja." Kata Kushina datang dari kelas sebelah. untuk meredamkan amarah sakura.  
Kebetulan tadi Kushina lewat. "Bagaimana aku tidak sabar, dia tadi ******* Sasuke!" Kata Sakura  
Mendengus kesal. "Hah..." Kata Kushina menghapus keringat di dahinya. Lalu menemui Naruto yang masih terkulai lemas. "Berdirilah."  
Kata Kushina menarik tangan Naruto hingga berdiri. "Apakah tadi itu sakit?" Tanya Kushina cemas. " E, tidak. Terimakasih." Kata Naruto memegang pipinya yang sakit.  
"Jangan bohong, sini aku obati." Kata Kushina sambil membawakan kain yang sudah diperas dengan air. "Au!" Kata Naruto kesakitan. " Nah, sudah."  
Kata Kushina lalu memberikan perban sebagian pipinya. " Eh sudah ya? Aku kekelasku dulu. Selamat untuk,mu karena lulus." Kata Kushina berlari kekelasnya.  
"E, kenapa dia kekelas itu. Padahalkan dia sekelas denganku. Seharusnya kalau lulus dia dikelas ini.?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati. "Hei, Kushina memangnya tidak lulus? Kenapa dia kekelas  
waktu kita belum dapat lambang Konoha?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kiba."Dia semalam juga tidak lulus sepertimu Naruto," Jawab Kiba.  
"Di-dia tidak lulus? Kenapa dia tidak sedih saat tidak lulus?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati. "Hei, kudengar besok ujian gennin." Kata guru Iruka.  
Kushina tidak sengaja mendengarnya ketika istirahat. "U-ujian gennin?" Tanya Kushina dalam hati. Kushina ingat episode itu. Sasuke digigit Orochimaru.  
"Ini bahaya. Tidak akan aku biarkan Orochimaru mengggigitnya (Uchiha Sasuke)!" Tekat Kushina dalam hati sambil mengepal tangannya kuat.

TBC

.

Terimakasih sudah baca fanficnya. Kasih saran dan kritik juga boleh.  
Tunggu Chapter berikutnya ya?. Mungkin kalau bisa Chapter 5nya ku publish pada hari besok atau hari


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Masuk Kedunia Naruto

.

.

.

.

Warning: tidak jelas dan tidang nyambung

.

.

.

.

© Masahi Kishimoto

Flash Back

.

.

.

"Saatnya pembagian kelompok." Kata guru Iruka memegang sebuah kertas bertuliskan nama-nama orang yang masuk kelompok 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dll. Kemudian pembagian kelompok sampai saatnya kelompok tujuh. "Kelompok tujuh. Pertama Naruto." Kata guru Iruka "Bailah, yang akan masuk ke tim 7 adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Kata guru Iruka menyebut nama Naruto. Naruto kaget ketika guru Iruka menyebut namanya.

"Haruno Sakura,"

Kata Iruka menyebut nama Sakura. " Yey!" Kata Naruto senang.

"Dan Uchiha Sasuke ." kata guru Iruka lagi. Naruto tiba-tiba merasa tidak suka dengan si Uchiha itu.

"_Cih, kenapa dia juga_ _harus?"_ Kata Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih tidak merespon, masih diam dan tenang.

Skip Time

Keesokan harinya. "Hah, guru itu terlambat, lama sekali!" Keluh Naruto kesal menghantam kepalan tangannya di meja. "Hah, lama sekali guru itu!" Kata Sakura juga mengeluh kesal.

"Hei, Naruto, Apa yang kau lakukan diatas pintu itu?" Tanya Sakura menatap aneh Naruto ketika berada di pintu yang akan di masuki gurunya, dan Naruto meletakkan penghapus kapur putih papan tulis di atas pintu itu. "Aku sedang ingin mengerjai guru itu. Kalau dia masuk, pasti kepalanya akan dijatuhi penghapus kapur putih papan tulis itu." Jawab Naruto secara rinci. "Ada-ada saja." Kata Sakura dengan tatapan bosan. _"Oke... Itulah pelajaran untukmu guru lambat! Hahaha!"_ Kata emosi Sakura dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangan dan tertawa dalam emosi. "Hah.." Kata Sasuke bosan ketika melihat kelakuan Naruto. 'kriet' pintu terbuka sedikit. Naruto dengan cepat langsung ketempat duduknya semula. Setelah terbuka lebar. 'Bruk' Penghapus Kapur putih papan tulis pun mengenai tepat dibagian kepala guru mereka. "Gomen, guru." Kata Sakura tersenyum kecut. "OKE.." Kata emosi Sakura dalam hati.

Tapi setelah mereka melihat rambut putihnya "KYYYAA! Rambut guru putih?!" Kata Naruto dan Sakura dalam hati bersamaan. "Kenapa kau terlambat guru?!" Kata Naruto menatap tajam kepada gurunya." Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku habis membantu nenek-nenek membawakan belanjaan." Kata guru itu memberi alasan kenapa terlambat. "Alasan Apa itu!" Kata Naruto dan Sakura jengkel. "hn." Kata Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Ah, sudahlah ayo ikut aku." Kata guru tersebut keluar kelas. "Hah..." Kata Sakura menghela napas. Akhirnya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura mengikuti sampai kesuatu tempat. Kemudian mereka disuruh memperkenalkan diri ditempat tersebut.

"Mulai dari kau dulu." Kata guru tersebut menunjuk Naruto. " Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" Jawab Naruto. "Cita-citamu?" Tanya guru tersebut. Aku ingin menjadi hokage didesa Konoha Kagure." Jawab Naruto dengan muka sok pembarani. "Kau lagi, perkenalkan dirimu."Kata guru tersebut menunjuk Sakura. "Namaku Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sakura tersenyum. "Cita-Citamu?" Tanya guru tersebut. Aku ingin menjadi... ah tidak usahlah." Kata Sakura malu-malu. "Orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya guru tersebut menatap Sakura. " Yang kusukai... KYAAA!" Kata Sakura berteriak sambil memandang Sasuke. "Orang yang kau benci?" Tanya guru tersebut bertanya lagi. "Naruto." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Ee!" Naruto kaget saat mendengar orang yang dibenci Sakura adalah dirinya. "Kalau kau?" Tanya guru tersebut menatap Sasuke tajam. " Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Cita-citamu?" Tanya Kakashi. "Aku ingin membunuh seseorang." Jawab Sasuke singkat. 'glek' Naruto menahan ludh takut kalau orang yang Sasuke maksud adalah dirinya.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi." Kata Kakahi tersenyum. "Baiklah langsung saja, sekarang aku akan memberikan tes pada kalian bertiga, kalian lihat kedua lonceng ini 'sambil mengeluarkan lonceng dari sakunya', kalian harus merebut kedua lonceng ini dariku dan mungkin jika kalian bekerjasama setidaknya kalian akan bisa merebut satu lonceng dariku. Tidak, mungkin keduanya 'melirik ke arah Naruto' " ujar Kakashi menjelaskan. " Mulai tesnya!" Kata guru Kakashi.

Skip Time *alias beberapa bulan kemudian dan setelah menjalani misi dan akhirnya ujian gennin*

.

.

.

.

Flas back of

.

.

.

.

"Hah ayolah berpikir... Aha!" Kata Kushina lalu keluar dari kelas menuju ke tempat hokage ke-3. " Hokage-sama. Maafkan saya. Tapi ini sangat gawat." Kata Kushina memasuki ruang hokage tampa izin dulu. "Ada apa nak?" Tanya Sandaime bingung atas kehadiran Kushina. " Saya ingin minta cakra. Saya tidak bisa menggunaka Ninjutsu. Apalagi Tainjutsu. Tolonglah saya, saya hanya ingin menolong tim teman saya. Orocimaru akan datang saat ujian gennin berlangsung. Target yang akan digigitnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke teman dari temanku Naruto." Kata Kushina menjelaskan dengan serius. "Dari mana kau tahu nak?" Tanya Sandaime. "Aku tahu itu tidaklah penting. Tapi kalau untuk menyelamatkan tim temanku itu sangatlah penting.

"Baiklah, Kalau ini untuk menyelamatkan temanmu. Akan kubantu, kemarilah." Kata Sandaime membawa Kushina ketempat rahasia Saindaime. "Duduklah, di tengah lingkaran itu." Kata Sandaime menunjuk bentuk lingkaran dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh. Kemudian Kushina duduk ditengah lingkaran itu. "Ini mungkin terasa sakit." Kata Sandaime lalu mengucapkan jurus yang tidak bisa dipahami. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kata Kushina kesakitan saat diberi cakra. "Akh, hosh... hosh ..." Kata Kushina kesakitan dan tulang kanan tangan Kushina terkilir lalu pingsan. "Ini hanya efek samping, hah... hah..." Kata Sandaime mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya karena memberi cakra kepada Kushina. "Tolong kau rawat anak ini dulu." Kata Sandaime memapah Kushina yang masih pingsan. "Baiklah Hokage-sama." Kata seorang ninja medis.

Keesokan harinya

.

.

.

.

"A-aku dimana?" Kata Kushina penglihatannya sedikit redup-redup kemudian menjadi semakin jelas. "Oh kau sudah sadar ya?" Tanya seorang ninja medis. "I-iya, aku dimana? Au!" Kata Kushina menjawab lalu kesakitan dan memgangi tangan kanannya. Dia melihat tangan kanannya ditutupi perban. "Oh Kau ada dirumah sakit nak, Tanganmu terkilir kemarin." Jelas sang ninja medis tersenyum.

"A, hari ini. Ujian gennin aku harus menolong Sasuke!" Teriak Kushina lalu meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan tali infus yang masih menancap ditangannya. "Pasien kabur. Tangkap dia!" Kata seorang Ninja medis. Tiba-tiba saja Kushina bisa meloncat di dahan-dahan pohon. Kushina yang menyadari hal itu tidak percaya dan terkejut. Alhasil Kushina terjatuh. "Apa aku sudah mempunyai cakra?" Tanya Kushina dalam hati menampar dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Kushina melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Kemudian Naruto muncul. "Naruto, kata sandinya!" Teriak Sasuke. " Iya, iya." Kata Naruto lalu mengucapkan kata sandinya. "Dia palsu! Yang asli sedang ditelan Hacibi. Ular Orochimaru." Kata Kushina menatap tajam Naruto yang palsu. "Apakah itu benar?" Tanya Sakura. "Benar, mana mungkin Naruto dengan semudah itu menghapal kata sandinya dengan tepat.

Lagi pula dia kan pelupa! Orochimaru menguping kalian. Itu Naruto palsu." Kata Kushina dengan muka marah. "Benar juga." Kata Sasuke. "Khu... Khu.. Khu... Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku bukan Naruto asli?" Kata Naruto palsu berubah menjadi sosok menyeramkan. "A, orang itu." Kata Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan." Kekuatanmu sama seperti Sandaime. Siapa sebenarnya kau? Mirip sekali wajahmu dengan Kushina." Kata Orochimaru. " Itu perkataan yang tidak penting!" Kata Kushina menggertask giginya.

"Oh baiklah," Kata Orochimaru tersenyum licik. " Pasti kau setiap tiga tahun sekali mengganti kulitmu kan?" Tanya Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wah, ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang rahasiaku. Pasti kau bukan anak yang biasa." Kata Orochimaru. " Pasti kau ingin mengigit Sasuke. Itu percuma saja. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka diperintah!" Kata Kushina kesal. "Wah, hebat sekali kau ya!" Kata Orochimaru dengan secepat kilat, Orochimaru sudah menggenggam tangan Kushina erat untuk dibawanya kedesa lindungan bunyi.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Tolong Reviwe saran dan kritik. tunggu Chap berikutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Masuk Kedunia Naruto

.

.

.

.

Warning: tidak jelas dan tidang nyambung

.

.

.

.

© Masahi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"Lepaskan!" Kata Kushina mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Orochimaru. "Unik juga cakramu. Dapat dari mana kau mendapatkan cakra ini?" Kata Orochimaru tersenyum kejam dan mengerikan. "Tidak akan pernah kuberitahu. Lepaskan!" Jawab Kushina sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Orochimaru. Kushina teringat jurus pemanggil yang pernah dia nonton di episode Naruto bertemu Jiraya. Kushina juga ingat bagaimana menggunakan jurusnya. Kemudian Kushina dengan sekuat tenaga melepas genggaman tangannya, dan akhirnya Orochimaru melepaskan genggamannya. Meskipun, tangan Kushina harus memar. "KUCHIYOSE NON JUTSU!" Kata Kushina lalu menggigit sedikit tangannya sampai mengeluarkan darah, kemudia Kushina menggesekkan tangannya yang berdarah ketanah. Alhasil, muncul lah seekor katak yang sangat besar.

"**Hei, siapa yang memanggilku?, mana si Jiraya itu?" **Tanya Katak besar itu dengan suara berat dan menggema. "Ma-maaf, aku yang menggunakannya," Jawab Kushina menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam karena melihat Kushina mempunyai jurus yang dimiliki Sannin legendaris.

Naruto yang baru bisa keluar dari perut ular (Hacibi) Orochimaru hanya kagum dengan jurus temannya itu. Orochimaru terkejut karena Kushina memakai jurus hokage ke tiga dan mantan temannya dan satu rekannya Jiraya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Tanya Orochimaru tersenyum kecut.

**"Hei kau, kau mirip sekali dengan Kushina."** Kata sang Katak besar itu. " Baiklah, aku ini padahal hanya orang biasa, tapi aku diberikan cakra oleh Sandaime sama gurumu sendiri. Tapi aku tahu tentang sejarah konoha, aku tahu semua tentang masa lalu kehidupan semua orang di Konohakagure dan masa depan Konohakagure." Kata Kushina dengan tegas. "Berarti kau memang bukan orang biasa, kau saja yang menganggap dirimu orang biasa." Kata Orochimaru tersenyum licik.

**"Woi, kenapa kau memanggilku anak kecil?" **Tanya Katak besar itu. "Coba kau lihat kebawah, pasti kau akan tahu kenapa aku memanggil kamu Kataknya Jiraya." Kata Kushina sambil menunjuk kearah Orochimaru. Kemudian katak besar itu melihat kebawah. Si katak besar melihat Orochimaru dengan seperti ada kemarahan yang terpendam.

**"Sedang apa kau disini Orochimaru?!"** Tanya katak dengan kemarahan

Ditempat lain

.

.

.

.

.

"Gawat sekali, hokage sama." Kata seorang jounin langsung masuk keruangan hokage dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ada apa, apa yang bahaya?" Tanya Sandaime. "Ada yang aneh dengan semua kelompok yang sedang ujian, karena banyak yang terluka parah. Setelah kami lihat, ada musuh dari lindungan bunyi yang menyerang," Jawab jounin itu dengan nada khawatir menatap Sandaime supaya menghentikan ujiannya.  
"Segera hentikan ujian itu, aku takut mereka terluka." Kata Sandaime khawatir.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ketempat team 7

.

.

.

.

"kalian semua, cepat lari!" Kata Kushina menyuruh team 7 untuk pergi dari hutan. "Apa kau sudah gila? Mana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu kemudian kau melawannya sendirian!" Kata Naruto tegas, karena tidak ingin teman keduanya ini terlukan (Yota yang pertama). "Sudahlah, kau sudah lihat, aku bertarung dengan manusia ular itu tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama katak yang besar." Kata Kushina menatap tajam Naruto. Tapi karena Kushina lengah Sasuke sudah digigit dan dia juga kena gigitan Orochimaru, rasa yang dirasakan Kushina sangatlah sakit yang luar biasa. Kemudian Kushina merasa pandangannya kabur-kabur dan akhirnya menjadi hitam. "Aku memberikan kalian sebuah hadih yang tak terlupakan dariku." Kata Orochimaru lalu pergi.

Skip Time

.

.

.

.

Kushina POV

Aku mencium bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyegat di hidungku. Lalu aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, awalnya kabur-kabur, tapi menjadi jelas. "Kau sudah sadar? Kau ini, jangan kabur seperti yang tadi itu. Sekarang jadi tambah parah." Kata seorang ninja medis.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, tapi maaf kalau tidak puas. Soalnya aku sibuk di sekolahku, mana mau UN


	7. Chapter 7

Masuk Kedunia Naruto

.

.

.

.

Warning:tidak jelas dan tidak nyambung

.

.

.

c Masahi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

"Ah, a-aku minta maaf." Ujar Kushina merasa bersalah. "Nah, sekarang kamu harus istirahat yang cukup." Kata sang ninja medis tersenyum. Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Ini obat untukmu, Minumlah. Obat ini memiliki efek samping itu bisa membuatmu tidur. Tapi ada khasiatnya nah, minumlah." Kata ninja medis memberikan sebuah pil kecil berwarna putih dan segelas air putih. "Baik," Kushina kemudian duduk dengn perlahan. Setelah itu meminumnya kemudian berbaring lagi. Efeknya mulai terasa dan kemudian dia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain

.

,

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke pingsan. Sakura harus menjaga mereka dari musuh. Tiba-tiba 'krsssk, krsssk' ada suara orang bergerak dibalik semak. Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk melawan. Dan suara itu sudah ingin keluar dari semak. Dan akhirnya keluarlah yang ada disemak itu. "A, oh. Hanya kelinci," Kata Sakura lega. Kemudian kelinci itu melompat kearah lain tapi pergerakkan nya cepat sekali . _"Tunggu, kalau Kelinci bergerak cepat pasti dia merasa dalam bahaya." G_umam Sakura dalam hati. Dia melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Mungkin saja mereka secara diam-diam menyerangnya secara perlahan. "Ah, ternyata anak ini tidak mudah lengah ya?" Bisik seseorang yang sedang mengintai Sakura. "Iya, kelihatannya dia sangat wasapada. " Bisik seseorang lagi membetulkan perkataan temannya. "Baik lah, ayo kita serang saja sekarang." Perintah seseorang lagi. "Baik," bisik mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka keluar dari persembunyian. Sakura sangat terkejut. "Siapa kalian! Mau apa kalian kesini?!" Tanya Sakura berteriak dan sudah menyiapkan kunai ditangannya. "Tenanglah anak manis. Kami hanya ingin mengambil Sasuke dari tim mu." Kata laki-laki yang berbaju aneh yang wajahnya ditutup dan hanya matanya yang terlihat dan lambang desa lindungan bunyi. _"Ingin apa mereka mengambil Sasuke-kun. Tunggu, bagaimana aku bisa melawan mereka bertiga. Sedangkan aku hanya sendiri."_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati sekaligus panik. "Tidak akan!" Teriak Sakura lantang. "Kalau begitu kami akan merebutnya secara paksa!" Terlihat sekali dia memaksa Sakura. Sakura ingin menyerang mereka dengan kunai. Tapi sebelum sudah ingin menyerang, rambutnya terasa sakit dan tubuhnya sudah ditindih kaki orang misterius itu. Sakura menangis kesakitan "Sudahlah, diam saja kalau mau tidak terluka." Kata orang misterius itu. Kemudian Sakura mencoba lepas darinya. Tubuhnya sudah terbebas dari kaki orang itu. Sekarang dia harus menarik rambutnya yang dijambak orang misterius itu. "Dasar keras kepala kau!" Marah orang itu dan menjambak rambutnya lebih keras. "Arrrghhh!" Sakura menggerang kesakitan sambil menarik rambutnya. Akhirnya dia harus rela memotong rambutnya yang panjang. Kemudian dia mengambil kunai yang ada disakunya. Kemudian dia memotong rambutnya dengan kunai. "A!" Kaget orang itu. Kemudian Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga membawa Sasuke dan Naruto ketempat yang aman. Dan Sasuke dirawat dirumah sakit.

Skip Time

.

.

.

.

Diruangan lain

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Sakura." Ujar Rock Lee pelan menundukkan kepalanya. Rock Lee sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Sudah beberapa hari dia dirawat dirumah sakit. Rock Lee terluka parah karena serangan balik Gaara yang sangat kuat. Dan sekarang Rock Lee harus memakai tonkat untuk berjalan. Hari ini Rock Lee sedang dijenguk teman-temannya. Sakura kemudian meletakkan bunganya kedalam vas yang berisi air. "Lekas sembuh Rock Lee." Bisik Sakura kemudian Sakura keluar dari ruang Sakura dan keruang Sasuke dirawat. "cepat sembuh Rock Lee." Kata Ten Ten kemudian meninggalkan Rock Lee. "Cepat sembuh, nanti kita bisa berkelahi lagi!" Kata Kiba memberi semangat dan keluar dari ruangan Rock Lee. Setelah mereka keluar dari rumah sakit. Rock Lee duduk diatas tempat tidur dan mengambil tongkatnya. Dan berdiri dengan perlahan dan memegang erat dua tongkatnya. Kemudian melangkah kearah vas yang sudah diisi bunga oleh Sakura. Dia teringat kata-kata Sunade. Dia sangat sedih. Kemudian Rck Lee keluar rumah sakit dan berhenti dikolam dekat rumah sakit dengan membawa bunga pemberian Sakura. "Berhasil, gagal, berhasil, gagal, berhasil,..." Kata Rock Lee sambil mencabut satu persatu kelopak bunga pemberian Sakura dengan lesu.

TBC

Akhirnya udh bisa ngelanjutin fanfic terlantarku ini /(-o-)|


End file.
